1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device having a plurality of image sensors, and in detail relates to an imaging device having a so-called Live View function for switching images acquired by the plurality of image sensors and displaying on a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional digital camera, observation of a photographic subject was performed using an optical viewfinder, but recently there has been proposed a digital camera that does not have an optical viewfinder, and also a camera that uses output of imaging elements provided for storage of photographic image data together with an optical viewfinder in live view display. For example, Japanese patent Laid open No. 2000-175100 discloses an imaging device having a main image sensor for storing a subject image and a sub image sensor for moving pictures, in which an image is displayed based on output of the sub image sensor.